


Dreams

by celestiasmilktea



Series: She-Ra one-shots (Mostly Entrapdak) [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, POV Catra (She-Ra), Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiasmilktea/pseuds/celestiasmilktea
Summary: A Catradora soulmate drabble
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra one-shots (Mostly Entrapdak) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762702
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> hhh getting this down to 100 words was really hard  
> anyway, this is a soulmate au where your dreams are your soulmate's memories!

Catra had never thought about her dreams before. She dreamt about normal stuff like training or pranking Kyle. But after Adora left, they started to change. Now her dreams were about swords and princesses. They were usually good dreams, but sometimes, like tonight, they were awful. The worst is when she sees herself in the dreams. She’s awful, completely evil. She startles awake and finds herself alone in the dorm room. She crawls out of her bed and curls up on Adora’s empty bunk, hugging her pillow as she sobs. If anyone found out about this, she would kill them.


End file.
